The Truth
by mannaberry
Summary: Hollywood never gets it right; so, Sarah decides to set the record straight. Chapter Three is now up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or sets or anything else from the movie _Labyrinth_.

Prologue

Let's just get one thing straight. Hollywood NEVER gets things right. If you're reading this, it's likely you're doing so because at some point you saw the movie based on my life. As movies go, it wasn't a bad one. A bit cheesy, but not bad. However, it was completely inaccurate.

Personally, I blame my mother. She saw a way to make money, and sold the story without consulting me first or even asking my permission. It's not like I could sue about it either, because it was deemed fantasy. Everyone knows that there's no such thing as faeries or goblins or talking animals; so clearly I didn't have a case, at least not without sounding like I was completely insane.

Let's start by throwing out what you think you know about me. You saw the movie, good for you. There is, however, a bit of a difference between movie Sarah (not me), and real Sarah (me). First, I do not now, nor have I ever looked like that actress. About the only thing we have in common is the dark brunette hair. She is tall and slender, and I'm quite short and curvy. Second, while I've always been a bit of a drama queen, the movie completely exaggerated that about me.

Don't believe me?

Do you realize that when those events happened, I was eleven? I wasn't fifteen or sixteen, I was eleven.

And now I realize I'm going to have to back up even farther.

My name is Sarah Williams, and it's time to set the record straight.


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Talk About My Childhood

Author's Note: This is a story I've been thinking about writing for a while now. I decided to start with a short chapter, and try to get some expository material out of the way. Chapter Two promises to be longer, but my goal is to have it completed within the next few days. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter One**

**Let's Talk About My Childhood**

My mother, Linda, left because she wanted to pursue her dream of being an actress. This took place shortly before I turned two. I suppose this had some sort of effect on me, but honestly I have no memory of her living with us, so I can't imagine that it was that much of an effect.

Mom was surprisingly successful as an actress. Dad told me once that before she left us, she'd always had an interest in acting, but never much talent for it. However, something changed when she left and suddenly she was everywhere. She headlined on Broadway, she was a regular guest on popular television shows, and usually had at least one movie coming out every year. More than once I heard dad crack jokes about how mom had apparently made a deal with the devil because no one was ever that successful, that quickly.

Mom would usually breeze through town about once every year or so. Usually she was in need of some good press; and nothing makes a star look good like paparazzi photos of said star showing interest in the child she abandoned for her career. I'm not bitter, it's just a fact.

Apart from those brief moments when mom would make an appearance, it was just dad and me from age two until right before I turned nine. As father daughter relationships go, we did okay. Dad was an architect, and after mom left he began to work from home. Fortunately, my memory is pretty fuzzy regarding that first few years after mom left, so I have no idea how much of a challenge life was. Looking back, I'm sure it wasn't easy. I can't imagine trying to raise a toddler and work full time all on your own. Plus, I think dad was pretty devastated when mom left. She was shallow and vain, but he really did love her.

Fortunately, for us, we weren't completely helpless. About the same time that mom left us, dad's high school girlfriend, Karen, moved back to town. They had drifted apart after high school, and both had gotten married to someone else. When she moved back to town and heard about mom leaving, she offered to babysit me when needed. Dad took her up on the offer, and until I was seven, I was a pretty regular fixture at her place. I loved her. She was always cooking, always making up stories for me, singing, and she always treated me like I was valuable.

When I was seven, Karen's husband was diagnosed with cancer, and all her attention and energy went into caring for him. I was in school at that point, and it wasn't necessary to get a sitter for me anymore, so I didn't see Karen much after that point. About once a week dad would take a meal over. As Karen's husband got worse, he would spend some afternoons sitting with the man so Karen could have a break.

The cancer progressed quickly, and within a year Karen's husband passed away. Not long after that I noticed that Karen always seemed to be over at our house. Being all of eight, I didn't have a good grasp on what grief does to a person. I just knew that the cheerful, kind woman I'd spent most of my life with, was now quieter, sadder, and much more withdrawn. Oh, she was still kind to me, and always willing to sit and listen to me, but I could tell she had changed. When I asked dad about it, he told me that Karen was just very sad, and she needed us to just "be there" for her.

I was nine when dad and Karen went to the courthouse and got married. It baffled me that they didn't want to get married in a church and that Karen didn't have a wedding dress. Dad wore a suit and she had on a nice skirt and blouse. When I voiced my confusion, they explained to me that since they had both already done the whole big wedding thing, they really didn't need to have that experience again. Besides, dad told me, the most important thing would be that we would all be together.

There was definitely an adjustment period we went through after Karen moved in. Even though she had been spending quite a bit of time at our place, there hadn't been anyone other than dad and me living in the house since mom had left. I won't get into the minutiae, just leave it that it took a few months to get the hang of being a three person family, instead of a two person family.

Slowly, Karen seemed to come out of her grief. Sure, there were days where she really struggled. I know she sometimes questioned if she had gotten remarried too soon, but dad always was there for her. Gradually, I saw something of the Karen I remembered reappear.

Six months into the marriage, dad and Karen sat me down and told me I was going to be a big sister. I could tell they were worried about how I was going to take the news, but honestly I was pretty excited. Being an only child was lonely. All my classmates envied me my only child status, but truthfully it sucked.

Anyway, as I'm sure you've figure out, Karen was pregnant with Toby. As babies go, Toby wasn't half bad. The early days were a bit rough. I frequently heard him referred to as being a colicky baby. I didn't really know what that meant; I just knew that he seemed to cry all the time. It grew less as the months passed, which was definitely a good thing.

A few weeks after my eleventh birthday, mom appeared on our porch one afternoon. She'd never been one to give us a heads up that she was coming, so that wasn't out of the norm. For once, mom didn't even stay an hour. She hugged me, told me she had to get back to the airport, and then handed me a box of things she said she'd been meaning to give to me. Then she was off and running to her next big thing. All in all, I think she was there for maybe eight minutes.

After mom left, I took the box up to my room. I glanced through the contents, but for the most part I didn't see anything that looked very interesting. Largely, it consisted of promotional material from her latest film project. However, buried in the very bottom was a small book with a red leather cover. I pulled it out and glanced at the title, _The Labyrinth. _I loved books, so I put it on my shelf, and I shoved the box and its remaining contents into the back of my closet.


	3. Chapter 2: It Was A Dark and Stormy Nigh

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers.

**Chapter Two**

**It Was a Dark and Stormy Night**

When I think about the way that night started, that's the closest thing to right that they got when they made the movie. It was indeed a dark and stormy night.

Toby was almost a year old, and it was my first time babysitting. Dad and Karen were spending the evening next door, and dad had promised that he would check on me every hour. I've already mentioned that Toby was colicky, and that night was no exception. He cried when I held him. He cried when I left him in his crib. He cried when I checked his diaper. He cried when I tried feeding him. Nothing stopped the crying. As a last ditch effort, I ran to my room to grab a book, thinking that maybe just reading something out loud would calm him. For all those out there with actual baby experience, don't judge me, I was eleven and inexperienced.

I didn't really look at my bookshelf; I just picked up a book and returned to the nursery. Once there, I realized I had grabbed the little red book mom had brought me. I had meant to read it, so I figured it would serve as well as anything else to read out loud. Now, I know it shouldn't have worked, but to my surprise, when I started reading Toby immediately got quiet.

I would like to take a moment and point out that what happened next was not intentional. I didn't know what was going to happen. I had no desire to wish my brother away.

The story was much better than I expected. I was reading along, and when I read the line, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" the power went out.

There were instant goose bumps. I tried telling myself that it was just the storm, but something inside me told me that something worse was going on. That's when I noticed how quiet the room was. True, Toby had stopped crying when I was reading, but I realized that I couldn't even hear him breathing. That was the moment the nerves turned to fear.

I had been sitting in the rocking chair a few feet from the crib, but I ran to it. To my horror, Toby wasn't there. I swear I stopped breathing, my heart stopped beating. Then, there was a brilliant flash of lightening and from behind me I heard a high pitched voice tentatively ask, "Excuse me, Miss?"

I spun around, and found I wasn't alone in the room. Standing a few feet away was a figure. I screamed and started to run for the door, when I heard, "Please, Miss, don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you."

I turned back, and just then the power came back on. It took me a moment to figure out what I was looking at. The figure was human-like, but definitely not human. It was short, had big ears, a large nose, and eyes that bugged out from the face. "Where's my brother?" I demanded as it occurred to me that this thing's appearance might be why Toby had disappeared.

It looked confused, "Miss, you said the words…you know where your brother is."

Anger overwhelmed my fear and I stomped over to the creature, "What did you do to my brother?" I practically screamed.

Worry filled its face, "Um…Miss..oh dear..just a minute…" And with a pop it disappeared.

I stood there feeling lost. I didn't know what had happened, and I didn't know what I was going to tell my parents. Worst of all, I didn't know where my brother was.

I didn't have much time to brood. There was another pop, and the creature reappeared, but this time it wasn't alone. A tall young man accompanied it. He was pale skinned with black hair, and sharp green eyes. The creature pointed to me and looked up at the man, "This is the girl, Your Highness."

The man walked towards me. He made a disapproving _tsk-_ing sound, and shook his head sadly, "Oh my goodness, Sarah, you silly, idiotic, little girl. I sincerely hoped you were more intelligent than this."

I bristled, "I'm not a little girl. I'm almost twelve! Do you know where my brother is?"

This took him by surprise. The creature must not have told him that I had already asked this. "You said the words, Sarah. You know what they entail."

I shook my head, "I don't know what you mean. What words?"

"You wished for the goblins to take him away. They have to comply to that wish."

"No, that was just part of my book. I didn't wish him away!"

The man knelt down so he was eye level with me. He stared at me intently, "Sarah, don't lie to me. I'll know if you do. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you didn't know what you were saying?"

I nodded my head emphatically, "It was just a story. I was just trying to calm him down! I would NEVER wish my brother away!" I swallowed the lump in my throat, and worried that the tears lurking would spill.

He stared at me a moment more, and then he reached out and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. "I thought you knew. I never expected this. Sarah, I'm terribly sorry about this, but the magic is too strong. Once the words are said, a contract is enacted. Do you understand?"

I shook my head.

He sighed, "Sarah, if I could, I would give your brother back this moment, but I can't. However, if you truly want him back, there is a way. Close your eyes."

I did so, and a moment later he said, "Open your eyes."

We were standing on a hill, facing a large stone wall. We were high enough up that I could see there were all sorts of strange stone lines jutting out in different directions from the top of the wall. The man stood up, and said, "Sarah, this is the Labyrinth. Your brother is in my castle, which can only be reached by solving the Labyrinth. Should you decide you want to find him, you will have thirteen hours to complete your quest."

I gulped. I didn't have the vaguest idea how to get through it, but the fact remained, "I have to have my brother back."

He nodded, "I understand. However, before you make up your mind completely, let me make you a counteroffer." He held out his hand, and a glass bubble appeared, "Sarah, I can give you your dreams. You can have whatever you want. All you have to do is take it and go back home."

I'd be lying if I said I didn't consider accepting it. A kid being offered everything she wants is dangerous territory. However, there was something inside me that knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I traded my brother like that. I didn't handle guilt well, and I knew the guilt would be overwhelming if I did something that selfish. Finally, I shook my head, and looked at the man, "I can't. I need to get my brother back."

With a flick of his wrist, the bubble disappeared. Then he said, "Sarah, the laws prevent me from helping you. I would wish you luck, but I fear you're going to need more than that. Remember, you have thirteen hours." He then disappeared. There was no cloud of glitter, in case you were wondering. One moment he was there, the next he wasn't.

Y'know, in the movies or in books, kids almost always get depicted as being confident and brave when they get dumped into some nightmare situation. For the record, I was not one of those kids. I was scared out of my mind. I didn't have the vaguest idea of how anything that was happening was possible, and I wasn't sure what to do. Worse than that, I hadn't even been able to think clearly enough to find out who the man was that had brought me to the Labyrinth. I was batting a thousand.

I stood a few minutes trying to get my bearings. The outer border of the maze stretched so far, I couldn't see the end of it. Time was wasting, though, and so I made my way towards what looked like a door.

When I reached the door, I wondered whether or not I should knock. I'd barely begun to wonder this, when the door swung open unaided. It seemed to know I was there. The thought was a bit unnerving, and for the first time (but certainly not the last) I wondered if the Labyrinth might be alive. A weird thing to wonder, I know, but something about it seemed to be alive. Plus, once I walked through the door, it suddenly slammed shut behind me. I turned back to it, and saw it had disappeared.

I was locked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers

**Chapter Three**

**There's Always Time for Tea**

Finding that the door had disappeared did nothing to ease my fears. Instead, it threw them into high gear. I felt any possible hope I had melting away. How on earth would I ever find my way through, much less find Toby? If I ever did get out Dad and Karen would probably kill me. No, no matter how I looked at it, things were really bad and I wasn't sure how to make them any better.

Where I stood, the passage I was in stretched as far as I could see both to the left and the right. Thirteen hours seemed like a long time, but given that I was going to have to walk I knew it was probably not near enough time. I turned and began walking to the right.

The fact that I didn't seem to be making any progress quickly became quite obvious to me. I began to alternate between running and walking. It seemed like the corridor actually was lengthening the longer I headed forward. Frustrated, I leaned against one of the walls and started to cry. Slowly, I crumpled down to the ground. It was like one of those moments in a cheesy chick flick. I'm more than a little embarrassed when I think about it.

I don't know how long I'd sat there being pitiful before I heard a voice next to me say, "'ello."

I guess I should point out that the movie did have this part, so I guess it wasn't completely inaccurate. However, the similarity ended when the little blue worm asked me in for a cup of tea. Unlike Movie Sarah, I accepted the invitation.

I wondered briefly just how I would fit into the worm's little hole. However, to my surprise, the hole seemed to grow as I moved towards it. In I went, following the little worm. Inside, I found a cozy little sitting room. There was a table set with three tea cups. Two were the size of thimbles, and one was the perfect size for me. The little blue worm from the wall was sitting by one of the thimble cups, and next to him was a little purple worm. "This is the missus," the blue worm told me. He then turned to his wife, "I found this poor girl out in the passage. She was having a rough time of it."

The little purple worm looked up at me kindly, "Poor dear. Well, you have a nice cuppa tea with Archibald and me, and it will all be better."

Now, I'm not one for drinking tea. Never have been, and it's certainly not something I've grown to love as I've gotten older. However, that being said, that cup of tea with Archibald and Ella (the "missus") was the best cup of tea I've ever had. It was a mixed berry tea, and it was perfectly sweet and creamy.

After I had introduced myself, Ella asked me, "Sarah, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Well, if you're in the Labyrinth, that means you wished someone away. So, why did you do it?"

The events leading up to the tea party came spilling out of my mouth. When I finished, Ella was pale. She turned to Archibald, "We have to help her."

He nodded, "I know. Should we tell her?"

"Of course! We aren't under the law like the King. Besides, you know he's just as horrified by this as we are. He won't mind."

I was getting tired of being talked about like I wasn't there, "Um…" was my clever interjection.

Ella turned back to me with a smile, "No worries, dear, we didn't forget about you. I just wanted to make sure that Archibald was in agreement with me."

Archibald nodded, "Sarah, it's clear this was an accident. You come from a place where magic has been sleeping for a long time. You didn't know what kind of power was tied to that book. So, Ella and I have a way to help you."

My heart leapt, and I suddenly felt the flicker of hope, "What is it?"

"Come with us, dear," Ella stated.

They led me back to the entry. Archibald then told me, "Sarah, if you walk forward, you'll find an opening in the wall. Go through, and go to the right. It will lead you directly to the castle."

I was so excited; I started to make my way across the corridor. Then I stopped and turned back to the two little worms. The hole had shrunk back to being worm sized. Walking back to them, I knelt down, "What about you two? This seems like cheating. You aren't going to get in trouble are you?"

Ella laughed, "Jareth's not the only one with magic, dear. Don't you worry about us. Just go get your brother."

Relief washed over me, "Thank you."

I then turned back and made my way across the corridor. Right when I thought I was at the wall, I realized it was an illusion. I found there was an opening, and taking my new friends' advice, I turned right.

I walked forward a few steps, and then I stopped. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that behind me a dead end had appeared. There was no option but to go forward. I could see the castle in the distance. After an hour's worth of walking, I found myself standing in front of it.

You're right if you think that sounds dull. There was no oubliette, no Bog of Eternal Stench, no headless dancing creatures. I didn't make new friends. I walked for an hour in a straight line, and came to the castle. Now you understand why they changed the story. It certainly wouldn't have sat well with moviegoers.

Having reached the castle, I climbed the steps, and was met at the door by a little guard goblin. "Halt! Who goes there?" he asked me.

"Um…I'm Sarah. I'm here to get my brother back."

The guard's eyes widened, "Oh, I see." He backed up and kicked the door, which opened almost immediately. Turning back to me, he said, "Just go up the stairs to the throne room. Your brother is there."

"Thanks." I said, and I followed his instructions.

In the throne room, I found the young man who had brought me to the Labyrinth sitting on a throne, holding my brother. He looked up in surprise when I entered the room. "You're here already?" He was clearly shocked.

I nodded, "I am, and now I want my brother back. We had a deal."

"But, how…" his voice trailed off, and after a moment his eyes lit up. He jumped up from the throne and ran over to me, handing me Toby. "Of course! You passed The Tea Test!"

Clearly, he was crazy. However, it appeared I was going to make it out in one piece with my brother, so I played along, "The Tea Test?"

He grinned, "No one's ever done it before. This is so exciting!"

I was about to press for a better answer, but Toby started fussing, and instead I asked, "Can we go home?"

He nodded, "Yes, yes, of course. You won. Close your eyes."

I did so, and a second later I heard him say, "You can open them now."

We were back in the nursery, it was still storming outside, and my dad was standing in the doorway. The shock and anger on his face was hard to miss. "You!" he bellowed.

"Dad, I can explain…"

He rushed over pushing me out of the way, grabbing the young man by the shoulders. "You promised me you wouldn't do this! You swore I had until she turns 21!"

The young man looked amazingly calm as he replied, "She can explain everything. Not to worry, our deal still stands." He met my eyes, "Until next time." And then he disappeared.


End file.
